Black Out
by Animelova2001
Summary: This is the sequel to Knight in No Armor. It should be about how Lucy and Gray's relationship goes and how her Black-Outs finally stop. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to Knight in No Armor. Hopefully you like it as much as the prequel. Oh, and this story is dedicated to Nora57. Thank you for all your helpful tips and stuff like that :) hopefully you don't mind that I put your name into my story... again. Anyways, I actually wrote this the day before Christmas... or Christmas Eve, whatever. It's really hard to prepare the house for guests and work on a story. I just got my eyebrows done today! It hurts like a B! #$! Does it always feel like this? Oh well, enough about me. Lets go on with the story.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It's been only twelve hours since becoming Gray's girlfriend and I already feel threatened by Juvia's death glare. Before all this lovey-dovey stuff, she used to call me "Love Rival" and give me glares. But now, I think she's going to try and kill me this time. I slightly shivered as I thought of Juvia locking me in her water. I looked at the sleeping man next to me. Gray had decided to sleep over, just in case of Natsu.

I smiled sweetly at him. He really was cute when sleeping. I was about to kiss him, but then remembered that he was a light sleeper. I snuggled closer to him. His body is cold, but somehow I find that sleeping in his arms are actually warmer than sleeping alone in my bed. Morning was already starting to dawn. I wanted to go get ready for the day, yet at the same time another part of me wanted to stay in his arms all day. It was probably because I wasn't ready to face Juvia and Natsu yet.

"Gray?"

"Hmmm," He sleepily replied.

"Its morning now."

"So?"

"We have to get changed and ready for the day. Well, at least I have to."

"No, I wanna stay like this for a while."

"But Gray!" I whined like a baby.

"You can't take you seriously if you act like a baby. Fine go, leave me alone in the bed," Gray released me and I felt utter coldness.

"Thanks," I leaned down and kissed him. _Wow, it hasn't even been a day yet and we're acting like we've done this many times before! Well, maybe Gray has. But this is my first relationship in, like, ever! _I thought. I went to my closet to choose some clothes before heading to take a nice warm bath.

I didn't really know what Gray liked about me yet. So I just grabbed a black and purple striped shirt that stopped above my stomach, but in in the back it was long. I decided to go with black pants today, just to see if he'll like me in pants. If you guys haven't noticed, I usually wore skirts because it make my butt look as big as it was. Back at the Heartfilia estate, I would overhear my dad's business partner's sons saying that me bottom was big. And of course it made me self - conscious! When I wear skirts, it kinda makes my butt look smaller. Wait, when did I start talking about my butt?

Anyways, I went to go take a nice, long bath. I turned on the water and wet my hair before it filled the tub. While it was still filling to the top I shampooed my hair with the vanilla scented shampoo that I always used.

**Time Skip (I don't want to describe details of her bath I'm not a pervert... yet)**

"Gray? Are you up yet?" I asked as soon as I got out of the bathroom. I put on some shiny lip gloss before exiting. Honestly, I would've put on more makeup, but I don't usually do these kind of things. When I was small, I was usually more of a tom-boy than a girl.

"Yeah, I'm here in the kitchen!" He called back to me. I started walking over there to find a shirtless Gray sitting on the table while eating a bagel. _Where'd he get the bagel? I haven't bought those in months! _I thought. His eyes widened at me and I became self-conscious again.

"What is there something wrong with me?" I asked looking at what I was wearing.

"N-no. Its just th-that I've never seen y-you in black or pants be-before. It looks really... _hot_," He said. I blushed because he called me hot! Butterflies were literally dancing in my stomach.

"Oh, th-thanks," I stuttered. He cleared his throat.

"So... wanna head to the guild now?"

"What. What about," I leaned near him and whispered," Juvia?" I knew that if I accidentally said her name out loud she'd know about me and Gray.

"Don't worry about her right now. Lets just tell the guild about us. I wanna brag about how I'm the luckiest guy in the world," He smirked at me. I smiled back thinking that he could be cute when he wanted to.

"Fine. Just don't go haywire and battle anyone who thinks you aren't the right one for me, go it?" I asked, knowing some of the guys over there. He nodded and we were out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys! That chapter was really short, but I just wanted you guys to tell me how I did on this one. I don't really have anything else to say... Please review! You can PM me if you have any ideas on anything I should write about. Go ahead and click that follow/favorite button. It helps a lot if you guys do these things. It encourages me to carry on with the story. I'll make the next chapter longer, I swear! :D So happy holidays!**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I don't think I'll have my long author notes anymore :/ I'll just write now. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

When we reached the guild, I hesitated at the doors. The thoughts of Juvia chasing me everywhere, the usual boys going to battle Gray just because I had chosen him over them was really starting to get to me. I looked at Gray for comfort, and saw that he was looking at me. I gave him a worried look and he gave me a comforting smile.

"Gray?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Um, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"You are ready. We've been through tougher times than this."

"Well, I guess you're right. But what if I lose my best friend? What if I lose more than one friend?"

"Don't worry. If they really are your friends, they won't care about who you choose to date. So, lets go inside and tell everyone," He said. I laughed, he sure could be childish at times.

He opened the doors. As soon as we walked in everyone became quiet and stared at us. I was starting to think that everyone was mad at me. Although, I couldn't imagine why, we haven't told anyone about this. I looked at Gray nervously. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. If we weren't dating I would have probably Lucy-kicked him, but I just stood there and blushed.

"OMG! They're holding hands! Mira look!" a familiar voice said. I could tell that it was Lisanna, after all she was lie the second Mira. She was crazy about shipping people and things like that.

"The rumors are true!"Mira shouted after her. The guild that was once silent was now screaming with joy. Gray and I were really confused now. There were rumors about us? I glanced at Gray and saw that he was as confused as I was. I looked at Mira and saw her nearly exploding with happiness. I went to her, Gray's hand was still in mine as I dragged him over there with me.

"Mira, why is the guild like this?" I asked. She smiled happily at us before replying.

"Well, ever since Lisanna saw Gray taking you home with you asleep in his arms we've been placing bets on you guys!" She squealed with delight.

"Bets about what?" Gray asked, now interested in this conversation.

"On, whether or not you guys were going to end up together or not. And I won!" she said. Then, a bag of money flew at her and she caught it.

"But what about Natsu, Laxus, and Sting? Are they mad at me?" I asked. It might've been weird to ask about Sting because he wasn't in the guild, but he usually visits Fairy Tail to either talk to me or have a rematch with Natsu.

"Oh, well they aren't mad at you but-" Mira started, but was quickly interrupted by a loud noise.

"GRAY! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu, Laxus, Sting, and Loke yelled. They looked at each other and frowned.

"NO FIGHT ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE LUCY," Laxus said.

"DON'T FIGHT A WEAKLING LIKE HIM. FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted.

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY PRINCESS! I AM HER PRINCE, NO ONE WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Loke shouted with fire in his eyes.

"I'M STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! LUCY DESERVES SOMEONE WHO CAN TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!" Sting yelled. Then, instead of picking a fight with Gray, they started arguing with each other. It was a free for all - one against one battle between four boys who were trying to make me their girlfriend. I didn't know that a lot of people loved me. I just smiled at how childish my family was.

"Ha! I've defeated all of them. So I am the worthiest opponent you should face, Gray! Fight me, and whoever wins will have Lucy as their girlfriend!" Natsu said, on top the two bodies. Loke had went back into the spirit world once he had gotten defeated by Natsu.

"No. You cannot treat people like objects, flame brain. Lucy can decide who she wants to date and she can decide who she wants to be friends with. You made her cry yesterday and now you're trying to force her to go out with her. What's the matter with you?" Gray shot at Natsu. I was happy that he was standing up for me, but I needed to clear things up with Natsu. I started to walk up to Gray.

"Gray, its okay. I need to have a word with Natsu privately. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled. I went up to kiss his cheek, but then I felt Juvia's eyes on me. The feeling sent shivers down my spine. I turned around abruptly, grabbed Natsu's hand and went outside of the guild. I walked a full two blocks away from the guild. I didn't want to risk people over hearing our conversation. After all, there were more than one nosey dragonslayers in that guild.

"Natsu," I said.

"Luce," He said, looking at me. His eyes seemed to say 'sorry'. "Luce, are you mad at me?"

"Natsu, I can never be mad at my best friend. Although what you did yesterday sort've surprised me and sent me into a state of shock," I explained.

"I'm glad that you're saying I'm still your best friend," Natsu said and hugged me. I froze, at first I thought it was just one of those I'm-so-shocked-I-can't-move things, but I was sorely mistaken.

My eyesight got fuzzy, and I couldn't move. Then I blacked-out again. I could still hear, like usual. "Lucy, are you okay? Oh, no. Don't tell me its happening again! You probably keep zoning out from shock. Oh, I know what will make you stop!" Natsu said and I felt something warm near my lips. What happened next surprised me. I felt his lips softly kiss mine. Instantly I saw Natsu in front of me and kissing me lightly. I squealed in shock and backed up.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with a whole bunch of stuff. I also ran out of ideas for what to write about in this chapter. I usually pre-write my stories in notebooks but this is my first story where I just started typing away without any ideas in mind. So if its a little rushed I blame my laziness of not pre-writing it. Please Review! And go ahead and click that follow/favorite button. It means a whole lot to me if you do. It also increases my self-esteem in writing and stuff so yeah, see you next time!**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I was just facing writer's block, (It was a battle between author and a... wall? block?). If it wasn't for Nora57, Anyways I also kept losing internet connections and shtuff (stuff with an sh). I was also pretty busy. So I'm sorry! Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu!" I yelled and backed up from him.

"Luce, wait! Don't go over-" Natsu started, but it was too late. I fell off the bench and landed onto the ground.

"Ow," I complained as I rubbed my bottom. Concrete hurts really, really, _really _bad.

"Luce, are you okay? Here let me help you up," Natsu offered a hand.

"NO!" I yelled. He backed up, shocked. I cleared my throat. "No, I can get up by myself. Thanks, anyways." I got up slowly and put my hand over my mouth.

"Luce? Listen, I'm sorry I kissed you. I just helped you out, that's it," Natsu explained.

"It's okay, I think I'll just go home and... umm... put an ice pack on my bruise," **(A/N - By bruise she means butt)** ," So, yeah. See you later." I ran off home. I wasn't really going to put an ice pack on, because I don't have one. I would usually ask Gray to make an ice block for me, but if I did that he would want to know how I got hurt. I could lie, but I don't want to lie to my new boyfriend. Besides, this is my first relationship so I don't want to screw it up.

When I finally got home, I locked my doors and windows. Then I locked myself up in the bathroom. I quickly turned on the water and took off my clothes. Warm baths always help me get my mind off of things that trouble me. I soaked in the tub for almost half an hour. I didn't want to leave the warm bath. I looked up at the clock in the bathroom.

_12:23. It's been an hour since I've left Fairy Tail. I don't know what to do. I think I'll just stay here and wait, _I thought. I sighed and sunk my head deeper into the water.

* * *

I got out of the tub and wiped myself dry. I put on some sweats and called Cancer out.

"Hey, Cancer. Can you put temporary dye into my hair?" I asked.

"Yes. What color would you like it in - ebi?" Cancer asked.

"Black with the tips going into blue," I said, looking into the recent Sorcerer Weekly.

"As you wish - ebi," he said and started working with my hair. About 15 minutes later, he was done.

"Thanks Cancer. You can go now," I said and he disappeared. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and put on sunglasses. I intended to go to Fairy Tail without anyone noticing me. But, I was going to tell Gray. How could I not? I headed out the door and started jogging over there.

By the time I got there I was breathing heavily. I went inside and searched for Gray. I found him sitting at a table with his shirt off and drinking with Cana. Juvia was in the corner watching his every move. For some reason everything was quiet. I suddenly realized why everything was silent. I looked like an entirely different person. I scurried over to where Gray was. As soon as I got to Gray's table I heard someone call my name.

"Luce? Luce are you here?" Natsu called. _Oh no. He probably smelled my scent! _I looked at him, but he didn't notice me. Instead he just kept looking around and sniffing the air, like a dog. Then everyone went back to their normal routines. I turned to Gray.

"Excuse me, may I talk to you?" I asked him. I made my voice deeper to make it look like I was a different person.

"Yes. Who's asking?" He asked.

"It's me L- I mean. My name is uh... uh... uh..."

"Your name is Uh?"

"No its... uh... Uhna," I said.

"Okay, so what do want from me?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked him. I went closer to him and tipped my sunglasses so he can see my eyes. His eyes widened.

"Lu-" I covered his mouth so Natsu wouldn't hear. I grabbed his hand and took him outside.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this was a short chapter. I just ran out of ideas here so I just stopped the chapter here. I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, it was just that I got busy. So yeah, please review. I won't post a new chapter until I get like 2-5 reviews :p Anyways, hit that follow/favorite button it helps me alot with writing and stuff. So until next time :) Don't forget to review!**

**Love, Animelova2001**


End file.
